


crummy junction, tubby custard

by teethstealer69420



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethstealer69420/pseuds/teethstealer69420
Summary: peepeepoopoo





	crummy junction, tubby custard

yooooo poopoo peepee hahahhahahhhahahha m I right im sovpowerful 

you can publish ANYTHING??????

pohggggggghjgghfggfghgh ahhahahhahaagahhahahha u already no was goin onnnnnnnn doggggggggggvgggg

*rips door off fridge* 

ehehoooooooooooAAAAAAAAAAAA TUCKER IS A BITCH NAME

tuckrt Is a bitch name tho

mmmmmmmmmmmm


End file.
